


day three, tier three: cuddles, please

by rxinbowrena



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbowrena/pseuds/rxinbowrena
Summary: tier one : tier two : tier threerivals to lovers : hero/villain au : “Let's just stay like this for a little longer...”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161488
Kudos: 29
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	day three, tier three: cuddles, please

**Author's Note:**

> * literally one short suggestive scene

“Omi...” Atsumu groaned, covering his eyes with his arm in an attempt to block out the sunlight. “Get up.”

Sakusa groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, turning in the other direction.

The faux blond began shifting impatiently. “Omi,” he whined. 

“Shut up, 'Tsumu,” the raven grunted as he squeezed his arms around Atsumu tighter.

A finger prodded at his cheek. “Omi, we've got a full day planned ahead of us.” Kiyoomi growled and snapped at Atsumu's finger, causing the other to recoil. “Kiyoomi!”

The outside hitter's eyes furrowed and he lifted his head to match his gaze with his setter's. “Sleep for another ten more minutes or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight.” He rested his head back down on the other's chest to hear his steady heartbeat.

“Omi-Omi, please,” Atsumu begged, tugging restlessly at the raven's arms. “Omi, Omi, Omi, Omi.” He sighed as he had to resort to the last solution. “Don't make me tickle ya.”

Sakusa grumbled, “I have grown immune to tickles.”

“If you get up, we can try out that new kink ya wanted to try.”

That caught Kiyoomi's attention as he looked back up at Atsumu. “I'm listening.”

_“Kinky bastard,”_ Atsumu mumbled and rolled his eyes. “How about bondage?”

“Boring.”

“Yer boring.”

Sakusa glared at the blond. “Asshole.”

“Get off me then,” he retorted.

The raven rolled his eyes. “Nice try.” Atsumu struggled against him in an attempt to break free. “ 'Tsumu”—he tightened his grip around his setter's waist and he buried his face in the other's chest—“Let's just stay like this a little longer... please.”

The struggling stopped and Kiyoomi waited. And waited. A minute passes before he hears a sigh escape from Atsumu and grinned in victory.

Feather-like touches trailed up his spine before resting on his head, tugging and playing gently with his curly black hair.

Sakusa subconsciously leaned into it, eyes closing as he preened happily at the affection and attention.

It stayed like that for a while before another hand reached up to cup his face, causing him to wake up slightly and open his eyes drowsily in order to look at his significant other.

Atsumu smiled lovingly at his partner's sleepy expression and rubbed Kiyoomi's cheek slowly with his thumb before leaning in to press a kiss the other's forehead. “Ya have one hour, Love.” 


End file.
